Tie Breaker Tradução
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Brennan decide mostrar a Booth que ela pode com ele...


**Título:**** Tie Breaker**  
**Autor: **Goldpiece  
Tradução: Fernanda

**Categoria:** B&B, smut, one-shot

**Advertências:** Sexo

**Classificação: NC-17**  
**Capítulos: 2**  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: Brennan decide mostrar a Booth que ela pode com ele...**

" Booth, por que estamos assistindo isso ?" Temperance Brennan sentou-se no sofá enquanto começava a prestar atenção a tv em seu escritório. Seu parceiro sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto colocava pipocas na boca de vez em quando. Estava anoitecendo e o e o laboratório estava vazio à exceção do segurança que patrulhava o local.

"Sweets disse provável assassino tinha trabalhado com Tommy "o sonhador" Orlando, e você disse que eles favoreceram muito provavelmente seu lado esquerdo devido ao ângulo e à força do sopro da matança, assim eu pensei que nós poderíamos prestar atenção a sequencia dos outros lutadores e ver se você pudesse fazer seu pequeno voodoo do osso e ver se nós podemos encontrar um suspeito provável."

"Mas luta livre profissional ? Booth, isto nem sequer é um verdadeiro esporte. "Brennan assistiu como um homem corpulento particularmente em uma camisa de flanela bateu no seu adversário na cabeça com um objeto coberto em arame farpado.

"É claro que é real Bones. Esses caras têm que treinar para fazer essas coisas. Não se pode simplesmente saltar para o ringue e esperar para ganhar. "Brennan zombou e apontou para a tela.

"Olhe para isto, o homem está batendo em seu próprio peito e puxando seus socos no outro cara. Isso não é real. "

"Bones, por que você não tenta relaxar e desfrutar do espetáculo? Uma vez que temos de ver isso, poderíamos tornar bem mais fácil. Não fique trabalhando sobre a coisa." Ele jogou um pedaço de pipoca no ar e apanhou-o na boca. Brennan atirou-lhe um olhar e inclinou-se um pouco para trás no sofá, baixando a borda da saia que ela estava usando. Após um minuto, ela fez um som de zombaria novamente.

"O que exatamente ele está tentando fazer? Isso não é um apresentação realista esperada. Não há nenhuma pressão a ser aplicada à qualquer coluna. "

"Ei, o que eu disse sobre .... Ow! Que diabos? " Booth caiu no chão quando Brennan agarrou suas mãos e as lançou para trás, efetivamente o imobilizando. " Esta é uma manobra efetiva. Elas são designadas a parar o oponente, ou a causar danos irreparáveis com uma pressão suficiente aplicada."

"Jesus, eu sei disso. Que diabos você está pensando? "

" Eu estou pensando que se eu pudesse entrar no ringue e ter qualquer um desses dois homens que, eu poderia com eles, independentemente do tamanho diferenciado". Booth olhou para ela com os braços cruzados.

"Então você acha que você poderia ir contra qualquer homem que é treinado para lutar no ringue e ainda sem muito esforço, ganhar uma luta?"

"Sim. É tudo uma questão de saber como as diferentes artes marciais afetam o corpo humano. Mesmo alguém da minha estatura poderia assumir alguém muito maior e vencer. "

"Muito bem. Eu vi você lutar, e você geralmente ataca quando alguém está desprevenido, então vamos ver o que você pode fazer a alguém que sabe o que há de vir." Temperance olhou para ele por um momento tentando decidir se ele estava brincando ou não.

'Você está falando sério ?'

"Sim. Tenho especial treinamento em artes marciais, e você sabe três formas diferentes, por isso vamos ver quem poderia sair à frente ". Brennan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Existem quaisquer consequências se você perder?"

"Além de ter que admitir que outra pessoa pode chutar seu traseiro ? Não. Vamos, você sabe que quer contar ao Hodgins que você pode chutar meu traseiro porque você fez."

"Certo." Ela disse enquanto se levantava e chacoalhava os restos de pipoca de suas roupas. " Você começa."

" Tem certeza de que não se trocar primeiro ?" Booth olhava para o traje dela. Ela usava uma saia florida que cobria apenas metade das coxas e uma camisa que mostrava a suavidade de suas curvas. Ela olhou para baixo e alisou a saia.

"Não. Eu realmente posso me mover livremente com isso, por isso, não serei prejudicada pela roupa de qualquer maneira. "

"Se você acha Bones". Booth se levantou e empurrou o sofá para trás na medida o máximo possível, sem bloquear a porta para o escritório. Os dois se encararam, cada um em uma posição defensiva. Eles círcularam, cada um procurando no outro quaisquer deficiências que poderiam ser exploradas. Brennan digitalizava Booth, catalogando todos os movimentos que ele fazia como ele permaneceu fazendo o oposto nela. Ela pensou sobre as informações que tinha visto em seus raios-x no passado, e sorriu. Ela sabia exatamente onde a acertá-lo.

***********************************************************

Booth mal conseguiu ficar fora do caminho enquanto Brennan se abaixou ao chão e esticou sua perna em uma tentativa de derrubá-lo no chão.

"Você quer jogar dessa maneira? Ah, é, tudo bem ", ele disse que ela chegou para ele. Apanhou o seu braço e puxou-a e ela caiu com um barulho de costas. Brennan trouxe joelhos em seu peito e chutou para fora, acertando-o no estômago. Ele se afastou para trás enquanto ela se levantava, e começou um assalto à Booth.

A cada golpe que ela dava, ele contra-atacava e se movimentavam ao redor do escritório, pontapés, socos batendo um contra o outro . Booth despistou um pontapé que rapidamente cruzou o seu caminho, agarrou seu pé e perna e a fez cair novamente para o chão.

"Ainda não é o suficiente ?", ele perguntou um pouco antes dela se agarrar em torno de suas pernas e seu tornozelo torcido, trazendo-o ao chão.

"Nem sequer remotamente", ela respondeu enquanto ficava em pé. Nenhum foi avançando sobre o outro, e enquanto ela sentia seu coração acelerado em seu peito, ela percebeu que nunca esteve tão uniformemente acompanhado por um adversário. Seu momentâneo lapso de concentração deu a Booth a abertura que ele precisava e ele a agarrou e pressionou as costas dela contra a parede.

Seus olhares se encontraram por um momento e Booth não pode se conter. Ele levou seus lábios até os dela, esmagando-os por apenas um instante antes que ela o empurrasse.

"O que você está fazendo ?", disse ela, chocada com a sua jogada audaciosa. Ele parecia confuso, talvez até um pouco desconfortável quando abriu a boca para responder.

"Eu ..." Brennan agarrou-o e o jogou em outra parede. Ele bateu tão forte, a respiração foi tirada dele. Enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego, ela veio até ele novamente. Booth agarrou-a quando ela estava perto o suficiente para tentar desviar do seu próximo ataque. Ela enlaçou suas pernas em volta dele, tentando não deixá-lo ganhar uma vantagem.

Seus olhares se encontraram e foram incapazes de se manterem afastados do peso do olhar um do outro. Corações batendo, respirações rápidas mas continuaram a olhar para os olhos do outro. Booth manteve as mãos apertando a cintura dela, e ela se agitou para se libertar, mas parou o movimento quando percebeu o efeito do movimento crescente por baixo dela. Calor imediatamente irradiou em seu centro, suas pupilas dilatadas com a crescente excitação deles.

Temperance alcançou a mão entre seus corpos e baixou o zíper do jeans dele, sentindo sua ereção pular livre para fora. Booth abriu a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa até que ele sentiu a mão dela nele. Ele arfou quando ela começou a mexer, alisando para ele, seus olhos ainda presos em uma batalha.

Booth tomou a iniciativa e levou os lábios aos dela e apertou a mão à sua cintura enquanto ele assistia aos movimentos dela. Ele lançou a língua, tocando-lhe os lábios e exigindo a entrada. Ela abriu-se para ele, esfregando sua própria língua contra a dele, ritmando para dentro e para fora ao mesmo tempo que os movimentos de sua mão.

Ele se afastou da parede, com a intenção de levar a ambos até o sofá, mas perdeu o passo. Ele se virou para protegê-la da queda e caiu de costas, perdendo o fôlego pela terceira vez desde que tinham iniciado a luta. Enquanto ele lutava para recuperar o uso de seus pulmões, ele sentiu Brennan continuar a avançar sobre ele. Uau, eles ainda não tinham perdido contato?

Temperance sentou-se sobre ele, uma perna para cada lado, as mãos firmemente plantados no seu abdômen. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele deslizou as mãos ao longo de suas coxas, alisando sua carne e escorregando para baixo de sua saia, agora erguida em cima dos dois. Ela podia sentir a pressão crescer em seu interior e inclinado-a a seguir em frente, os movimentos aumentando em intensidade.

Booth mergulhou as mãos em seu traseiro, apertando-a mais contra ele. Ela se inclinou e assaltou seus lábios, ele uma vítima disposta das suas investidas enquanto ele acariciava seus quadris para conhecê-la. Sua posição tornava impossível para ele realmente se aprofundar, mas ela criou um atrito com os seus movimentos que foi suficiente.

Respirações ofegantes, eles fecharam os olhos e se concentraram nas sensações. Ela estava perto, tão perto enquanto ele deslizava as mãos de seu traseiro e indo para a frente, esfregando um dedo em seu clitóris. Esse pequeno movimento foi suficiente e ela convulsionou em cima dele, seu corpo tensionando com as ondas de prazer. Ele a seguiu um momento depois, gemendo o nome dela.

Ela caiu sobre ele, enquanto as respirações se acalmavam. O que diabos eles tinham feito ? Ela se sentou, sem sair de cima dele e abriu a boca para falar.

"Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan vocês começaram a rever aqueles ... Uau." Lance Sweets viu a cena, o seu queixo caiu e os olhos se arregalaram. Booth fechou os olhos por apenas um momento antes de passar a olhar para o terapeuta.

"Nós na verdade estamos revendo essas fitas esta noite, obrigado."

"Eu posso ver isso." Sweets permaneceu na porta incapaz de desviar seus olhos deles, completamente vestidos, mas brilhantes de suor.

"Sweets, creio que o que Booth estava tentando fazer era lhe dar uma dica sutil que gostaríamos que você fosse embora agora." A face de Brennan estava tingida de rosa em oposição à Booth escondido na sombra.

"Certo, então eu os vejo amanhã. Espero discutir este pequeno evento dos acontecimentos em nossa sessão. "

"Vá", disse Booth, recusando-se a olhar para o jovem terapeuta. Sweets virou-se, olhou para trás uma vez antes de cair na risada. Com um grande suspiro, Booth abriu os olhos e olhou para Brennan. Para sua surpresa, ela estava começando a se agitar com risos. Ele não pode evitar de acompanhá-la, o riso vibrando através do seu corpo e do dela.

Quando as risadas se acalmaram, Temperance chacoalhou a cabeça e saiu de cima de Booth, abaixando a saia e ajeitando sua calcinha ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, quem ganhou ?" ela perguntou. Booth meteu-se novamente dentro dos jeans e fechou o zíper antes de responder. Esperava que pudesse sair dali sem mostrar muito as manchas úmidas em sua calça.

"Hmm, I'm thinking it was a tie." Brennan contemplated the answer as she turned off her television and gathered up her belongings.

"Hum, eu estou pensando em um empate." Brennan avaliou a resposta enquanto desligava o seu televisor e reunia os seus pertences.

"Nesse caso, eu acho um empate está de bom tamanho. Sua casa, ou minha? "

FIM


End file.
